Effy Stonem & Lauren Branning- A Bad Dream
by Jabi07
Summary: Effy moves to Albert Square still haunted by the death of Naomi she meets Lauren who is grieving for her own mate Lucy both finding how to cope without them but can they really move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Effy Stonem & Lauren Branning- A Bad Dream**

**Part One**

Effy got off the tube and walked out of the little station taking a look at her surroundings at her new place to call home, she wheeled her suitcase through the place that the locals called Albert Square feeling overwhelmed yet relieved by the busiest of the market that could get her easily into an invisible person and blend into the crowd easily lost. Effy Stonem thought about Naomi as she daily did wondering what she would make of the new flat and new area, she could imagine her bargaining with the stall holders and drinking in the local pub enjoying the atmosphere. Naomi had died two days after she had been arrested, Emily was the one that visited her in prison and told her that she was gone. Effy was surprised how badly she had been effected by it, not that she wasn't upset when Naomi was diagnosed but Effy had always been the one that put a brave face on for Naomi not wanting to crumble for her mate who quite clearly had a lot on her plate already, Effy pulled out a small silver key from her pocket and turned the key into the door which opened revealing a small corridor, Effy walked inside and again placed the key into a second door before walking into her new flat. Lauren was heading through the market rushing as she was late for a business meeting, papers flying out of her half open brief case as she bends down frustrated and stressed out tears beginning to fall down her face,

"Lauren? You need me to help out?" Peter offered as he handed her over some of her paper work sensing her feeling the strain of managing a business by herself,

"Uh no I'll be ok thanks Peter. Besides you have more than enough on your plate right now"

"We both do. Please let me help Lucy would hate to see you struggle" at the mention of her best friends name she looked to the floor not wanting Peter to see her cry,

"Lauren?"

"Uh actually there is some things you can help out with. Maybe I could come round later yeah but uh I got to go!"

"Ok just let me know yeah" Lauren sprinted across the market which wasn't easy given the shoes she was wearing. Effy had unpacked her suitcase and had put everything away she sat on the sofa staring blankly at the room not quite sure what to do with herself, she looked at the photo she had placed on the small table of her with Naomi when she was in the hospital, she was smiling but if you really focused you could see that both looked so sad it was in their eyes, and their smiles looked rather empty. She pulled her leather jacket off the sofa and put it on heading out the door knowing that the silence was not what was best for her, she made her way over to the pub which only had one or two people inside, all of them gave a small look of curiosity over at her before returning back to their drinks while Effy made her way over to the bar,

"Oh alright darling what can I get ya?!" Effy looked behind the bar lady trying to decide,

"Vodka please no ice" the bar lady turned to make the drink while Effy pulled out some odd change from her pockets, placing the money silently down onto the bar before heading over to a table in the far corner. Lauren had not long come back from her meeting feeling so down and depressed feeling like she has disappointed Lucy she headed straight to the beale's house knowing that she must do whatever it takes to save this business and keep her memory alive. Peter answered the door quickly and welcomed Lauren in, the table had been cleared and Peter had made a pot of tea for them both,

"You didn't have to go all out for me Peter!"

"I know but I wanted to. So come on sit down babe" Lauren smiled as she sat herself down watching Peter pour the tea into the mugs,

"I really don't deserve this. Peter today I really let you all down especially Lucy" Peter frowned taking hold of her hand,

"Now you listen to me Lauren Branning don't ever think that again you could never disappoint me or my sisters memory. She loved you Lauren and really trusted you...I know that with a help in hand you can make this business what Lucy dreamed it would be!" Lauren wiped her eyes with her hand touched by Peters genuine belief in her which no one has ever really had in her before except for Lucy of course. Lauren pulled the huge binder filled with all her business details in and placed it on the table in front of her,

"Let's get started shall we?"

Effy was bent forward aiming the cue at the ball everyone who was playing watching in concentration, she lightly tapped the white ball which went forward brushing pass the ball that she had aimed for,

"Aw unlucky darling!" Lee stated winking cheekily over at her as she sat at the bar sipping her drink feeling far from reality like she was floating and that is when she saw them! They were holding hands smiling hauntingly over at her both pale and delicate like at any moment they could disappear! Effy ran out of breath out of the pub running as fast as she could budging into people as she ran not wanting to remember it all happening but her head wouldn't stop thinking about it all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Effy felt haunted about seeing both Freddie and Naomi sweating as she lay huddled in her bed, holding tightly onto the bed sheets sleep unable to come to her which made her feel more annoyed with herself as she wanted to make a really good impression to her new boss tomorrow, who was already taking a massive risk hiring Effy giving she has a criminal record. Apparently her new boss lived locally and was of a similar age to her only starting the business recently her partner for some reason not involved no longer in the business, her new boss wouldn't say why and seemed cagey on the subject so Effy thought to her self never to ask more on the subject unless her boss brings it up first. Sunlight was beaming through the curtain now making Effy sigh as she got out of the bed and headed straight into the kitchen and made herself some coffee, before heading back into the bedroom trying her best to look smart and not the least bit drained. Lauren hurried down the Beale's stairs Peter following behind her,

"Thanks for letting me crash her last night. You are a angel!" Peter smirked for the first time since his sister died making Lauren smile sadly back,

"Aw I missed that smile. It the same as Luce. So cheeky!"

"Yeah. So this new girl starts today right?"

"Yeah she moved here yesturday apparently. I think it's uncle jacks old flat" Lauren and Peter hugged warmly before Lauren left the house rushing over to hers before her dad goes spare! Which was the case cause as soon as she shut the front door behind her she was joined in the hallway by a angry looking Max,

"Lauren where the flaming hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry dad I slept over at peters..."

"Peter. Oh I see you both think that by getting together will bring Lucy back well it won't!" Lauren stood back stung her eyes watering,

"Not everyone stays over someone's house has sex dad. And uh I more than aware that I will never see Lucy again!" Lauren barged pass and ran upto her room trying to hold back tears. Effy left her house and made her way over to the station feeling slightly nervous needing more than ever to prove herself to this young girl that had taking a risk for her, she sat onto the platform her foot tapping with impatience and anxiety as she waited for her train,

"Effy? Isn't it?" Effy looked up to find her new boss standing infront of her looking smart in her black suit she gave a small polite smile before she sat beside Effy,

"My car decided not to work this Morning otherwise I could of given you a lift"

"I don't mind travelling to work miss Branning"

"Ew miss branning! Please call me Lauren after all we are colleagues now!" Effy smiled already relaxing as she got a good sense about this girl and knowing that she wasn't someone that thought they were above you, unlike other bosses she has had before. As they got on the train Lauren pulled out some files from her briefcase and handed over some paperwork to Effy,

"Well uh my mate Peter help me out last night so uh what you think?" Effy looked down and read through carefully before looking up at a anxious looking Lauren,

"It all looks correct. It's good Lauren" Effy replies handed it back over to a now relieved looking Lauren,

"Not that I don't have trust in Peter, it just that it means a lot this business and I just needed a second opinion"

"I understand. So what is the plan for today?" Lauren began going through the meetings for today and what is needed for them as Effy listened intently all ready to get stuck Into work and to get rid of her thoughts of Freddie and Naomi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Effy entered her flat drained and exhausted , heading into the sitting room jumping out her skin as stood nosing through her stuff was Cook.

"What the fuck Cook?" Effy demanded angrily, making Cook turn to face her a huge smirk on his face,

"Hey Eff! So this is your new place huh!"

"I asked you a question! What you doing?"

"I wanted to see you... What's the matter with you?" Eddy sighed not having the energy to argue,

"Fine. You've seen me know. So I'm guessing that you are wanting to stay a bit?"

"Yeah. Just a few days I promise"

"Fine. Look I'm shattered so I'm just going to have a bath and go to bed do whatever you want" Effy slipped off her shoes and was about to head into the bathroom when Cook grabbed hold of her arm,

"Ok. Listen I'll just go for a few drinks then"

"Here take this spare key to let yourself in. Uh Cook don't bring anyone back here please"

"Sure Eff"

Lauren was sat in the vic feeling out of place, it was wrong she was sat here when her best friend was not long killed! But her father had insisted that we come over for a family time drink, Abi and Jay was sat closely together their hands entwined with each other's,

"Lauren you drinking your lemonade or what!" Max asked irritably,

"Yes! For god sake I'm getting fresh air!" Lauren strops out the pub leaning against the wall her eyes watering,

"Love you alright?" A guy she hadn't seen before asked,

"Uh yeah just peachy thanks. Look not really in the mood to be hit on"

"You don't know what your missing out love" Cook says winking at Lauren making her frown in disgust,

"Please just leave me alone!"

"Lauren? Is he bothering you?" Peter eyed this guy, Lauren knowing that Peter was like her needing no excuse to let all the pent up anger out,

"No Peter it's fine. Uh can we go back to yours?"

"Course. Come on babe!" Peter wrapped his arm protectively around Lauren and led her to his house. It had been a relaxing bath which made Effy slightly unwind as she lay herself onto her bed shutting her eyes, but bolted them open again and sat herself up alarmed her eyes watering and breathing laboured as stood in front of her was Naomi. She looked content as she silently stared back at Effy her smile dreamy,

"For fuck sake Effy! Don't be scared it's me!" Effy hesitantly moved herself closer to Naomi,

"Naomi...why you here?" Effy asks tears falling down her face,

"Where else would I be? You need me"

"But what about Emily?"

"She is getting her life on track. You are still struggling.. Me and freds are here to help you" Effy ran as Fast as she could not coping with it all!


End file.
